


Burnt

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff and Feels, prompt, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara is bad at Baking and Lena visits (post 2x18, somewhat canon divergent)





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - burnt (Anonymous ask on Tumblr)

Kara Danvers busied herself in her kitchen. Trying, for the tenth time by now, to bake something edible. She could swore to herself that she could cook, but baking it seemed only ended with burnt hunks of could-have-beens. She looked up at the clock on her wall, a groan sound comes through her lips. Another failed baking venture, another hour burnt away and another chance to impress Lena gone in smoke. 

“Don’t open a food truck” the mumbles to herself, mimicking Snapper’s voice in a somewhat spiteful manner. Another hour spent working over the dough, the sugar, the floor. Another layer of the flour all over her apron. Kara was getting upset, though she wouldn’t admit it to herself, a spoon got bent a little too far, a plate shattered when she put it on the counter. 

And that last attempt? Lena was knocking on the door just as Kara was pulling the oven open and the door fell off its hinges, the pastry was burnt and she let out a scream of rage, almost throwing the door away in frustration. She let it drop on the floor with a loud noise, shutting down the heat, blowing on the smoke detector to stop the ringing sound. 

At the door, Lena heard the scream, she smelled the burnt pastry, causing her to knock again, a bit frantically and shouting through the door. “Kara are you okay? Let me in!” she spoke firmly, trying to hide the panic in her voice. Steps to the door, it unlocks and a very grumpy, very flour -coated and messy Kara was at the door. 

“Come in” a defeated voice, as she removed her apron and threw it down on the floor. Lena couldn’t help but look over Kara, blue sweater, mauve pants and in her socks, ogling for just a little too long. “I burnt about 7 damn pastry waiting for you.” 

“Grief baking again?” Lena asked, setting down her bag, moving closer to Kara and putting a hand over her shoulder, squeezing lightly. Kara nodded once, sighing deeply, mumbling something to herself and pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s okay, I was just teasing Kara, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“No no, you didn’t hurt me” Kara turns to face Lena, there’s almost tear in her eyes. “I wanted to bake you something, because I thought you’d need some sugar after...” Lena struggles not to laugh at how her friend said this, Kara, blissfully unaware, takes a little breath “After Jack, after almost getting injected...” Kara looked down. “but I kinda burnt all of my ingredient” 

“Kara my dear” Lena boops her nose with her index finger, shrugging her blue coat, a white button up with a lovely black skirt underneath the coat. “You don’t have to give yourself a burn-out over this” Kara groaned at the pun, rolling her eyes. “Was that a smile I spied just now?” another boop and an empathic smile from the C.E.O. She gives Kara a long, warm hug and doesn’t quite let go fast enough. 

Kara didn’t mind, keeping her head buried into her friend’s shoulder, taking deep breath to calm herself. Lena smelled so good, though Kara couldn’t recognize her perfume, she found it enticing. “What am I doing?” she shake her head, taking a gentle step back from Lena “I shouldn’t be the one getting comforted, I should be doing that to you.” 

“Kara, you only need to be you to comfort me” she smiles at her friend, taking a step closer and staring into her eyes, Kara blushed and looked around a bit. “Your cheeks are burning red.” Kara groan at the pun again, pouting a bit It’s the pout that does it, It’s the pout that makes her heart skip a beat, that causes the little light bulb to go off in her mind. “You only need to be you to set my heart on fire, Kara” 

Kara would have let out another groan, if her own heart didn’t skip a bit. Kara would have tried to quip back something witty. Kara’s heart was beating wildly and she wasn’t quite sure why yet, wrapping her arms around Lena again, holding her friend. “Let’s put those words on the back burner for now, you need to heal.” 

Both of them groaned at the Pun, wincing at it. “That was bad. Yeah” they both nodded at this one, speaking at the same time. Returning into each other’s arms. “Just... don’t let the flame go out” Lena said and Kara shook her head. “I won’t.”


End file.
